Forum:Trace Actually Works
So with the unbelievable, incredible increase of activity here I seem to be noticing how little I do edit wise. I have photoshop and I'm supposed to do graphics stuff. SO, I'm going to do some graphics stuff. I'll keep a list here of what I'm working on in order of importance. Now, why am I making a forum post? Well, I want to hear from you what you want fixed, updated, changed, etc. graphically on the wiki. You guys, the major editors, see a lot more than I do around here. If something is broken or ugly, just let me know and I'll make it look nice. I'll do my own rounds as well, but there's no way I'll see it all or read your minds. So without further adu, adeui, ado, whatever it is: #Location Image Corrections -- IN PROGRESS #Update Spoiler Warning Image -- IN PROGRESS #Front Page Reinvention (Images Update, Potential Layout Reform) #High Quality Rendition of Characters -- IN PROGRESS (BY BANANA SPLIT) #Find Missing Images for Some Characters Please, feel free to speak your mind! I'll also keep you posted here with progress and what I get done. --=Trace Barkley|GFX 18:34, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Project Discussion Update Okay, silence, golden: LSBG Version 1 Now this is a collage type background idea. Following in the footsteps of the UF theme, it just pieces together people and parts of the game, placing prominent character along the outer edges. This theme should also blend better for those of you with larger screens. If this doesn't suit your fancy, I'm also developing a tesselating background image. It should turn out pretty well. And it seems someone is doing renders. Thank you! So let me know what you think, I'm off to do some more photoshopping. :D =Trace Barkley|GFX 00:34, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :I love it, but it's missing one thing. Jean Descole. --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|''The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 00:38, June 26, 2011 (UTC) ::That looks awesome. It's a bit big for my screen, but I can resize it and put it in my user CSS. '-Banana Split' 00:43, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :::You should really get yourself Chrome or Firebug Trace, much easier to make screenshots like that: ::: ::: Edit: Or use to change the background for yourself. - Tjcool007 ''(Talk) 08:58, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :::: I guess I did go about it in a pretty roundabout way. XD I couldn't find a picture of Descole in high enough quality, but I'll look again and see if I can't toss him in. Expect a v2 and the tesselating background within the next few days. =Trace Barkley|GFX 19:39, June 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Oh! How do you resize the image, anyways? My computer has a HUUUUUUGE screen and I need the background to be resized. I have most part of the css done, and I do need some help here. --'Layton Fan 123 'Puzzle 11:11, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :(For the LS background) Would anyone be opposed to/supporting of using the darker brown content background and blue title/toolbar with the Oasis skin, like in the first preview? I like how it looks there with the blueish LS background. -Banana Split 20:27, June 29, 2011 (UTC) ::According to the preview, It looks as if the backround won't blend well with the rest of the color scheme. I think some of the items could use some darker tint to them. --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|''The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 20:43, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Tessellayton v1 Hey, looklooklook. I present...Tessellayton! (I'm so sorry.) This wonderful design tesselates seamlessly across the background. My personal CSS isn't cooperating, so I didn't get to test run it, so I don't know if it still looks good with the transparent body. If someone could try it out and post up a screenshot that would be much appreciated. Anyways, what do you guys think? I'm happy with how it turned out - I think it'll work great as a general Layton look. As for the LSCollagev2, a big picture of Descole is a pain to find. I'm still looking, but I may have to rearrange a few things more than I thought in the next version. So yeah, bam. =Trace Barkley|GFX 17:02, June 27, 2011 (UTC) : It's a bit busy if you ask me. Should probably make the background a little less transparent. If your personal CSS doesn't work, you forgot to clear your browser cache (or you forgot an !important). It's also not needed to copy the entire MediaWiki:Wikia.css to your personal CSS, only the part you actually change. - Tjcool007 ''(Talk) 18:02, June 27, 2011 (UTC) ::This tessellating one isn't all that bad, but it is a little distracting...or so it seems. I think it can be set aside for later and improved a little bit in "pizzazz" some time in the future. --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|''The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 19:19, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Hm... Maybe if I washed out the colors... I'll tweak it. The collage should come out better than the previous version. Looking forward to the new bg! =Trace Barkley|GFX 22:01, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Tessellayton v2/Wordmark Update I've updated the wordmark - I think it's much clearer now. I've also created an updated tessellayton. It's not too different; to the left is a screen of it in action. I actually think it looks much better, and at the very least, I'm using it. :3 What do you all think? (THANK YOU TJ FOR HELPING ME FIX MY CSS.) Sorry if you were expecting the next LSBG version. I needed a break from searching for a good Jean Descole image. =Trace Barkley|GFX 02:52, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :I think it works a lot better lightened up like that. I'll probably end up using the big bg image, but it's is a good Layton-y background (and nice name for it =P). :I've got a request, too. Would you be able to make a new logo for the Monobook skin that's more similar to the Oasis wordmark's style? '-Banana Split' 02:58, June 29, 2011 (UTC) I saw the new wordmark. It looks odd, but maybe that's because I'm used to the older one. Anyway, the Tesselayton (ha. ha.) doesn't look bad. Oh, and as for the Descole image, forget, if you is can't find it, oh well. You can look tomorrow, but you might as well not waste your time. --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 03:01, June 29, 2011 (UTC) @Banana Split, I was thinking the same thing. --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 03:02, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Of course I'll update that - I didn't know we could still use monobook. In fact, I forgot to hit save before I went to work on it, so here it is now! What do you guys think? =Trace Barkley|GFX 03:20, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :Awesome! That's exactly what I had in mind. '-Banana Split' 03:23, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :Happy to help. It seems to be working just fine, let me know if there's any issues. I'm off for the night, hopefully some more progress will be made tomorrow. Enjoy! =Trace Barkley|GFX 03:32, June 29, 2011 (UTC) And it's Live! :The latest version of the LS background is up now! I'll still be on the lookout for Descole, but I'm moving down my list. No matter your screen size this background should blend well. Let me know if you have any issues, and enjoy! =Trace Barkley|GFX ::Well, it looks great aside from one unfortunate detail. It looks hard to see in Oasis. Really this applies just to the Specter in the middle. He's a little hard to see while in text-filled pages. I don't think that's something you can help though, so it looks great!! In monobook, it's basically the same prob, but at least there is a backround in default. As I said, it looks great! --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 21:22, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :::He was supposed to just be a subtle background detail, being behind the text and whatnot. If it bothers you, though, I could brighten him up a bit and send you the version so you can use it in you personal css. :D =Trace Barkley|GFX 21:54, June 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::Nah, don't worry about it. Anyway, I like the new text colors on links and such. This wiki looks far different than it did this morning and I like it!! --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 22:02, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::You're using Monobook, right? I think TJ did all those updates. I didn't put up the bg or anything, TJ did, but I did toy with the Oasis skin slightly for those of you with personal css. And if you're talking about Oasis, we've always had brighter link colors because of the transparency. :3 I'm going to make sure everything is still in order, enjoy the new background and changes! =Trace Barkley|GFX 22:09, June 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I did the updates, but the monobook skin was mostly Banana Split's work. And in my opinion the specter should remain as it is now. We need people to read our text, not stare at our background. :P - Tjcool007 ''(Talk) 09:21, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Requests Image Corrections Project Description I actually have a job for you, Trace. Can you make all of the Location images that have arrows, hands, etc. and crop those extra bits out? If you can and will that will be greatly appreciated. --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|''The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 00:52, June 26, 2011 (UTC) : I'll get to work on that ASAP. This should be interesting. :D =Trace Barkley|GFX 19:39, June 26, 2011 (UTC) : to... : Just so I understand, you want something along the lines of this? =Trace Barkley|GFX 20:02, June 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Perfect!! --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 21:58, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Awesome. For those of you that use these, I'll keep a list here of my edits. Thanks to the caching issues it seems we have to use a whole new image name and such to truly update the picture... =Trace Barkley|GFX 00:26, June 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::Actually that should be fixed now. - Tjcool007 ''(Talk) 08:22, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::That's good news! I'll just make a list of images I've updated, then. If there's any specifically you want done, just let me know and it'll jump to the top of my list. =Trace Barkley|GFX 16:31, June 27, 2011 (UTC) List of Updated Images *File:DropstonePlaza.png *File:Thames Arms.jpeg Spoiler Warning Image Updated Hey there, everyone! And here comes another project of mine. Yes, there is something sort of oldie that I wanted to change, like the spoiler warning image. Instead of the villain from the first trilogy that we always see, I decided to make a mix of everybody. That means Masked Gentleman, Anton, Jean Descole, Don Paolo and even Broneph from the 5th game: the five evil guys from Professor Layton Royale. Anyways, here comes a dream of sweetness: What about that? Does everybody like it? --'Layton Fan 123 'Puzzle 11:24, June 29, 2011 (UTC) : I love the concept, a lot. Don Paolo was getting old, and incorporating all the villans (and Anton, the dude with a bad rep) is brilliant. The border is a little rough, though, and there's a few ideas that gave me. Do you mind if I take that and run with it? =Trace Barkley|GFX 14:38, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :: Oh yes, the border. I'll fix that, but yes. You can change some small things. -- Layton Fan 123 'Puzzle 15:08, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Oasis Skin Colors What would you all think of changing the colors used by the Wikia skin to match those used by the Monobook skin (like in the screenshot to the left). That way, we could change the templates and such so they work a little better with both skins without needing to add a bunch of new classes to the different CSS files. I also kinda like the brown and blue better with this background, but that's just me. =P '-Banana Split 00:49, July 11, 2011 (UTC) : We did that first, but I ended up changing it to these pastel-ish colors because it was hard to see. (Lighter blue, orange-red) I'd like to keep them the same, if we could. :3 =Trace Barkley|GFX 02:46, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Instead of changing Oasis' colors, then, maybe I could change Monobook's colors. Then we'd still be able to have all the colors work together well, and they'd already be tested. -Banana Split 15:05, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :::If you want to. I have a feeling that I'm thinking about different things thank you are. Feel free to change whatever you want - I'll let you know afterwards if there's an issue. XD =Trace Barkley|GFX 16:56, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::Basically what I want to do is have the Oasis and Monobook skins use the same color scheme. That way, the templates could use the same coloring in both skins and blend in well (some of the lighter colored templates don't fit well in the darker Monobook now). We could also reuse CSS styles for things like the image thumbnails. ::::But yeah, I'll just make the changes and then we can take a look - it should be easy enough to undo if there's a problem (hopefully there won't be =P). -Banana Split 20:02, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :::::Okay, I'm done...finally (I think >.>) -Banana Split 02:53, July 14, 2011 (UTC)